Candace and Stacy's time with Sebeena
Candace and Stacy's time with Sebeena is the eighth episode of the ninth season of Yuna's Princess Adventure. Plot Candance Flynn and Stacy Hirano were in charge of helping Sylvia Marpole babysitting Sebeena Crophopper while learning what it take to be great babysitters. Getting ready for babysitting At Stacy's house in Danville, She brought out her gown she wore for New Years Eve when Candace arrived. Stacy tries her shoes that fits her. Candace explained that they're being summoned by Sylvia Marpole to learn about babysitting and to take care of Sebeena Crophopper while Dusty and Ishani are out dating. The Cake Twins hanging out with Phineas and Ferb/Agent P assigned on a mission with Princess Yuna Meanwhile, Pound Cake and Pumpkin Cake hangs out with Phineas and Ferb. As Pumpkin Cake gives out her Cinnamon Rolls, It gives Phineas an idea about making a Cinnamon Roll bake sale. Meanwhile, Parry the Platypus was summoned by Major Francis Monogram for an important mission with Princess Yuna to help Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, Sonic the Hedgehog, Mario and Luigi stop Bowser and Dr. Eggman from taking over Danville. Learning about babysitting from Sylvia Marpole/Babysitting Sebeena Meanwhile, Candace and Stacy arrived just in time to help Sylvia Marpole baby sit Sebeena while Dusty and Ishani are out dating. Sebeena begins to like Stacy. So, She asked Sylvia if she could hold her and she passed her over. Arriving in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc/Doofenshmirtz explain the details about the evil plot Meanwhile, Agent P, Princess Yuna, Sonic, Mario and Luigi arrived at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Yuna asked what was the trouble in Danville. Dr. Doofenshmirtz explained the whole detail about Dr. Eggman, Bowser and his family forming an evil plan to take over Danville. So, Agent P had no other choice but to trust him because Yuna trust that there's good inside. Taking turns with Sebeena/Sylvia explains about being good babysitters Back at Danville, Candace and Stacy took their turn with Sebeena. Candace had trouble feeding but Stacy was great with her. Candace and Stacy did well giving Sebeena a bath. Finally, Candace had to change Sebeena's diaper as Stacy hands her some changing gear from the diaper bag. Later, Stacy and Candace did wonderful taking turns playing with Sebeena as Sylvia explained what it was like babysitting, She was the godmother of Daffodil while Percy and Rosie goes out working in Sodor plenty of times. It mad Candace feel better what it's like being a great babysitter just like Stacy. Yuna and her comrades defeat the villains/Mission accomplished Meanwhile, Yuna, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Sonic, Mario and Luigi had came and stop Dr. Eggman, Bowser and his family. It wasn't easy, But they've defeated them and stop Danville from being taken over. Dusty and Ishani returns Back at Danville, Parry returned as Phineas, Ferb and their friends finished the Cinnamon Roll bake sale with the Cake Twins who're being picked up by their parents. Meanwhile, Dusty and Ishani returned to take Sebeena home and thanked Sylvia, Candace and Stacy for doing a wonderful job babysitting and allowed Candace and Stacy to babysit Sebeena again anytime soon. Trivia *This is when Candace Flynn and Stacy Hirano (in their outfits from Phineas and Ferb episode, Happy New Year!) helps out Sylvia Marpole babysit Sebeena Crophopper while learning about babysitting. Songs # Scenes #Getting ready for babysitting #The Cake Twins hanging out with Phineas and Ferb/Agent P assigned on a mission with Princess Yuna #Learning about babysitting from Sylvia Marpole/Babysitting Sebeena #Arriving in Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc/Doofenshmirtz explain the details about the evil plot #Taking turns with Sebeena/Sylvia explains about being good babysitters #Yuna and her comrades defeat the villains/Mission accomplished #Dusty and Ishani returns Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Yuna's Princess Adventure Category:Episodes